


At Arm's Length

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I'm in hell for this pairing and I know other people who are too., hopefully more will come out of this in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle never wanted anything serious to begin with. It had taken him long enough to change Forde from 'rival' to 'awkward best friend', and even longer from to 'college roommate'.</p><p>He kept all other feelings shoved far aside, kept the blonde at an arm's length, inherently worried his world would change if things got any closer.<br/>But of course, life is never that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Arm's Length

**Author's Note:**

> Why not a nice little modern AU without all the wars and death for once, hm?  
> (I'm hoping to make this a series of chapters, but for now here's just the one.)

"Oi, Kyle! Over here man! I found the gate!" Forde shouts, waving one arm casually above his head while pulling along a clearly overstuffed roller suitcase, dressed for tropical weather. His slightly taller green haired friend follows along behind, staring at the back of the blonde's tastefully brightly Hawaiian shirt with disdain and his clothes are more muted in color; longer khaki pants and a collared dark green polo. The pair ducked under an overly bright "D56" gate sign among other travel weary passengers, Forde finding a window seat in impressive time.

"Are you certain this is the correct one?" Kyle asks, settling beside the other and putting down his luggage bags; so deep a gray they could practically be black. "The last time you 'found the gate' we were on the other wing of the airport. At least you were courteous enough to admit the mistake yourself ten minutes later." he grumbles, Forde flashing him a smile in reply and saying little else. With another eyeroll Kyle surveys the desk near the boarding doors, a sigh of relief escapes him as indeed the destination is familiar. Kyle felt at ease for once, reclining in the stiff chair. He would have never expected Forde of all people -- his best friend and the best at irritating him to no end -- would have offered they share an apartment in college, along with splitting the rent every month. He had known Forde to make bold moves, but this one seemed completely out of left field even for his standards. The blonde next to him stares out the large paned windows at the planes slowly traveling by, eyes wide and shining like a child in a candy store.

"So, how long didya say we have? Half an hour?" Forde asks, turning to Kyle. The green haired man reaches into his pants pocket and examines their tickets closely, frowning slightly as he realizes Forde was the one with the window seat. "What is it? Longer than that?" Forde adds impatiently, Kyle giving him a quick frown and presses the pair of tickets close to Forde's face.

"Our plane is due to leave at 5:57. So yes, half an hour." Kyle says, Forde snorting and brushing the tickets aside with a quiet nod. "Find something to entertain yourself with, and before you ask no you are not allowed to go exploring." he adds, his tone shifting to strict parent almost immediately and Forde rolls his eyes instead with a childish pout to boot.

"You're no funnnn, Kyle! I gotta entertain myself somehow, and you're still being a killjoy." Forde groans melodramatically, resting his chin on the back of his hands with an exaggerated frown. "And if we're gonna room together for the next year, you'll have to get used to this." he flashes one of his classic grins, the one where you're 95% certain he's up to something, be it practical joke or else. Kyle hated to admit it, but there was always something he liked about those smiles

"Keep quiet, I'd rather not think about having to put up with you constantly." the green haired man sighs one final time, tucking the two tickets into his pants pocket. He'd have to brace himself, if Forde had trouble sitting still for more than fifteen minutes, how on Earth would he ever last a two hour plane ride? Scenarios cropped up immediately; Forde demanding the window seat, Forde constantly unbuckling and re-buckling his seatbelt, Forde hitting on the flight attendants and getting handfuls of the tiny alcohol bottles. Kyle only prayed they didn't get kicked out of the plane eventually.

"Awww, quit being so mean. What'll it take for you to finally turn around and actually _like_ me?" the blonde laughs, slinging a playful arm around the taller man's shoulder and causing him to jump. Self-conscious about stares from others, Kyle hurriedly ducks out of the hold and clears his throat to mask the color rising to his cheeks. "Hm? Something wrong, Kyle?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and craining to look at the other's face, hints of a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kyle grunts, straightening out his polo and readjusting his bag under his chair. Conveniently, the attendants at the gate desk announce that first class passengers are boarding and coach class should be getting ready, Kyle rises and motions for Forde to follow. As the two wait in line for the gate, the shorter man starts humming excitedly and rocking from foot to foot. Passing into the tunnel, Kyle runs a hand through his hair and prepares himself.

This plane ride was sure to be anything but boring. 


End file.
